BHS Civil War
The BHS Civil War (February, 13, 2008 to May, 21, 2009) The Split (February, 13, 2008 to June, 2, 2008)- After the War of NI, the BHS Kingdom lived in peace for almost 1 month before things begin to unravel. The PD(Purple Dragons), the remnants of KoN(Knights of Ni), and RATAN(the Top superpower), joined together to face the New ARX superpower. They where afraid that the ARX would grow with there victory and try to take control of the whole sever. So they in turned united to stop the ARX from getting to the top. Then begin the attacks, the ARX was powerful there was no question, however not very united. It take 2 weeks at the most to get the council to decide what to do and how to do it. The ARX-BHS, who had proven that it could handle an war, and was the one alliance that know how to fight a losing battle was given the task of mounting an joint ARX force defense. Meaning they had to right to control the ARX armies and make sure that the new threat did not defeat the ARX Alliance. However this was not enough. As the battles raged on, more and more people left. These people were out voted in the council, and left because of it. The BHS did it best, but it was not enough to stop things from falling apart. Then after almost 2 months of fighting, the battles stop. The PD, KoN, and the RATAN begin to attack one another, they said that the other was trying to take over each others empire. However after only 2 week of this "Peace". they begin attack once again, all but PD, they offered the ARX a NAP, which the ARX accepted. After another month of Battles, the main ARX family, Arx-Arma, left ARX and joined the PD as BPI(Blood Dragons1), PD had offered a deal to ARX. In exchange for joining PD, they would destroy RATAN, and KoN, making us the top superpower in the sever, if we join them. Many followed Arx-Arma, However a few stayed with the BHS. The High Paladin, who felt betrayed by the action of the Arx-Arma actions banned together with the rest of the BHS leadership and with the last of the Loyal ARX council alliance for there final Stand. However it was not to be. In the middle of planing, the BHS's 3rd, 4th, and 5th in command left, and made BDII(Blood Dragons 2), this is the name the BHS would had be given if they joined PD. They took a little less then half of the BHS people with them. The BHS Civil war had begun. The 2 sides( June, 2, 2008 to December, 24, 2009)- On one side you had the young and brave, the ones that feared nothing, this was the side of BDII. On the other side was the old and wise, the ones that lead the way to victory in the War of NI, this was the BHS. The 2 side had to 2 different views, and 2 different Leaders. KKK, DragonMaster(Leader) of BDII, and Dark Heart, High Paladin of the BHS. Dark Heart the hero of the War of NI, and KKK, the Master Diplomacy, the one who worked out the final surrender treaty with KoN. Both were Hero, however they had different view of PD. KKK, came from KoN, and had joined BHS early on in the war and saw PD as the main reason they won the war of NI. Dark Heart, came from BHS, the loyal leader of BHS during the whole war, and saw PD as cowards that only picked on the weak, they only attack KoN because they know they were weak from fighting else where. These were 2 the side, BHS with the remnants of ARX, and BDII, and all of PD behind them. the BHS and her allies were out numbered again, but that did not matter to BHS, who was use to fighting outnumbered, and out gunned. So the battles started, both side attack each other, and each taking heavy loses. However, BDII had something on there side BHS did not, time. the BHS was already war torn, was still trying to fight off RATAN and had little in the way of help. BDII however had a whole superpower that was in peace helping them. Beginning of the End( December, 24, 2008 to May, 21, 2009) After months of fighting,and after destroying everything that dare come for them, the High Paladin saw, that if the war keep going, both side would be destroyed in the end, everything he worked to built would be wiped from the world. So he order his people to flee, it was not the best idea, but it worked. As BHS retreated, the KoN remnants,and RATAN join together, and surprised attacked PD, that war lasted many months, but the BHS had already retreated, all that known is that the PD force were destroyed, along with BDII, who were too weak to even slow down the KoN and RATAN force. it is possible that the BHS would had been destroyed if it stayed there. The BHS wins Its Civil war, if only by lasting longer then it other half. However the BHS takes heavy damage, that will take long to heal. The BHS Empire will always remember it fellow Brother and sister it fought with to survive, and how even if they ran, they still lived on to grow once more. After the BHS had left the sever, Dark Heart, the 2nd High Paladin, gave command over to Doomfist, his Divine Knight. Making DoomFist the 3rd High Paladin. It later said that Dark Heart left because he felt, he had betrayed the BHS for retreating, and for not saving the other half of the BHS, BDII.